The present invention relates to photovoltaic energy sources. More particularly, the present invention relates to using photovoltaic (PV) strips to convert solar energy into electrical energy.
The inventors of the present invention have determined that a challenge with using PV strips for capturing solar energy is how to effectively direct and concentrate incident light/radiation to PV strips. Another challenge is how to manufacture such concentrators with materials that can last the expected life span of a solar panel, or the like, e.g. over 20 years.
One possible solution considered was with the use of a metal concentrator in front of a PV strip. Drawbacks to such solutions include that a metal concentrator would be bulky and would cause the thickness of the solar panel to increase greatly. Another drawback includes that exposed metal may corrode and lose reflecting capability as it ages.
Another possible solution, considered by the inventors, was the use of a thin clear, polycarbonate layer on top of the PV strips. In such configurations, a number of v-shaped grooves were molded into the polycarbonate layer that acted as prisms. Incident light to the prisms would thus be directed to PV strips located within the v-shaped grooves.
One possible drawback to such solutions considered by the inventors is the durability and longevity of such polycarbonate layers. More specifically, the long-term (20+ years) translucency (e.g. hazing, cracking), geometric property stability (e.g. shrink-free), or the like cannot be predicted with certainty.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved concentrator apparatus and methods for tuning placement of PV strips with respect to the concentrator.